


Do You Believe In Soulmates?

by PeaceAndLongLife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceAndLongLife/pseuds/PeaceAndLongLife
Summary: A lazy conversation under the stars.





	Do You Believe In Soulmates?

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Phil's soft voice cuts through the chilled stagnant night air.

   They were on their backs, hips touching and hands loosely intertwined as they lay on the rickety trampoline in Phil's backyard. Up above them lay a vast and infinite stretch of black and navy sky, freckled with swirling stars, each at various stages of life and death. It was a pinprick of a window into an incomprehensible expanse of infinite opportunities. Well, that's what Phil saw, through Dan's eyes he only saw darkness; and that was the difference between the two of them.

Phil was the sun in the sky, bathing everything in his view in an ethereal glow of warmth and happiness. The centre of Dan's solar system.

   Dan was the moon, a cool and hard exterior. It was Phil that drew the light out of Dan, only he could entice the boy enough to get him to cast down his luminosity on the darkened Earth.

   Dan lazily rolls his head to face him, his calm and content breath tickled the small hairs on Phil's neck. "I didn't always."

   "What changed?" Phil rolls onto his side, the trampoline creaking and dipping greatly as he repositioned himself into the warm waiting embrace of his boyfriend.

Dan places a lingering kiss atop the familiar, ruffled raven locks. "You." He mutters truthfully.

The older teens heart picks up pace at the statement. He knew what he meant to Dan, it was evident in not only his words but also in his daily actions, whether he realized it or not. Dan had since developed a habit of keeping change on hand at all times knowing that Phil would more likely than not, have forgotten his wallet. Or how whenever a nasty storm was being called for, Dan would -without fail- appear on the Lester's front porch, overnight bag in hand.

"Me?" Phil questions weakly. To completely eradicate and convert someone's beliefs on such a drastically divided topic was inconceivable to him.

   "Yes, you." Dan heard his words and quickly tacks on an "Idiot." hiding his blush by nuzzling his face into Phil's neck with an awkward laugh. He had always felt uneasy expressing or receiving sincere emotions and had a terrible habit of using humour as a buffer to compensate for overly earnest matters. Phil didn't mind one bit, in fact, he found the quirk to be endearing and had no trouble perceiving the underlying messages.

   Phil pulls away from Dan just far enough to be able go gaze upon his shadow stricken face. He could make out only his key features under the moonlight, a nose, mouth, glabella. "I still remember the first time I saw you. It was in September, two years ago; you accidentally walked into my classroom all flustered, with red cheeks and a messy mop of curly hair. I didn't get anything done that day."

"Shut up." He quips, with no real malice. Phil didn't need to see Dan to know he was equally as flustered as that day so long ago. "My alarm clock died, I didn't have time to do my hair and I missed my bus." He explains.

"You know your curly hair has always been my favourite." Phil fingers that one disobedient curl that always found a way to cling to Dan's smooth forehead. "I'm glad you've grown to love it, but you can never love it as much as I love you."

   "You're such a sap." Dan complains, but inside he cherishes every ounce of praise he receives from his boyfriend, reflecting on his kind words whenever he felt insecure or inadequate.

   "I know. Now tell me about the first time you saw me." Phil bats his lashes.

   Dan couldn't say no, not to a face as adorably innocent as that. "It was Thursday, November 4th-" He considered lying and pretending to not remember the exact date but quickly struck down the idea. The smile on Phil's face was enough to validate his decision in sharing. "-I walk into the cafeteria and find you sitting alone at my usual table. I was planning on going up and sitting directly across from you, silently staring death daggers until you finally decided to leave the weirdo alone but as soon as I got close enough I- I realized how attractive you were and bailed immediately. You had on glasses that day. I think that might be why I like your glasses so much." Dan  pokes Phil in the eye, he yelps in surprise. "If you were wearing your glasses that wouldn't have happened."

Phil tries to scowl but fails miserably, a laugh falling from his lips. "But they get all smudged whenever we kiss."

"I guess I can't complain, it's a pretty fair trade."

  "You're a fair trade." Phil not-so-cleverly quips.

   "What _the hell_ does that even mean?"

   "I don't know!" His voice rises in pitch the way it does whenever he says something adorab-, _stupid_. Whenever he says something stupid.

It was quiet for a while after that. Phil contently observed the stars, and Dan contently observed Phil, who had snuggled in closer for warmth. A blanket probably would have been a good idea, but then again, it gave them an excuse to get close; not that they needed an excuse, it had never stopped them in the past.

   Dan's thumb was softly tracing the contours of Phil's face when Phil shot upright with excitement, unwillingly taking Dan with him. "Did you see that?!" He screeches with a mixed tone of disbelief and wonderment.

   "Bloody hell, Phil, you could have warned me before giving me _freakin' whiplash_." Dan grumpily massages the back of his neck. He sighs lightly and in a softer voice answers his question. "No. I didn't see anything."

   You could see the moment that his actions dawn on him. "Sorry! I'm so sorry, Dan! Is it really that bad?" Whatever he had previously seen that caused his abundant excitement was quickly forgotten in favour of frantically examining his injured boyfriend. He had no idea what he was doing so it was just a lot of excessive and unnecessary touching and a repetitive chant of "I'm sorry's"

   Just a typical Friday night, amirite?

   "Hey. Hey." Dan bats the hands away and puts his own on Phil's shoulders, holding him in place to calm the bouncing. "I'm fine, I promise. It was more of a surprise than anything. I'm okay, trust me."

   "Are you sure?" He was still hesitant, and Dan had no trouble noticing his worried eyes drift to his neck.

   "Yes. Now, how about we lay back down and you can tell me all about what you saw?" Dan lays down on his back and invitingly pats the empty space beside him.

  Phil takes one last serious look over him and nods, satisfied that Dan _probably_ won't die anytime soon. "Okay."

"See, that's much better." Dan coos as Phil takes his hand and lies back down.

"I saw a shooting star." Phil says. "Make a wish, Dan."

Dan plays along, even though he didn't believe that was how it was supposed to go. Didn't the person who spotted the star get to make the wish? He wouldn't complain though, who would pass down a free wish.

_I wish Phil would kiss me right now._

   "Did you make one?" He questions.

   Dan doesn't say anything, instead he just longingly gazes at Phil, eyes occasionally dropping to his parted lips. Whether it was the shooting star or his obvious hinting, his wish was fulfilled as Phil leans in closer and kisses Dan slowly and tenderly.

"Did you get your wish?" Phil whispers curiously against his lips.

"Yes, and so much more-" Dan's heart patters in his chest with overwhelming adoration for his best friend, his other half...his _soulmate._ "-I've got _you_."


End file.
